Fall From Heaven
by Incomplete-without-you
Summary: DISCONTINUED!Gods are supposed to be superior.So when you fall for a God,all you want is to feel like an equal.To do that you bring about their fall from heaven,even if they taste dirt for the first time.Darkshipping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read and review!**

**Summary:A god has never tasted dirt before, because a god sits in his throne in heaven for all eternity. But when you fall for god, all you wantis for the god to see you as anequal. And todo that youhave tobring about their fall even if they have to taste dirt for the first time. **

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy) Darkshipping (BakuraxYami)**

**Notes: Italicized is thought or memory or flashback.**

_

* * *

_

**Fall From Heaven:  
****Chapter 1**

_You only see me as something filthy, a thief, a tomb robber, a liar, and a cheat. I can never be higher than dirt to you, can I? I can never reach you, can I? After all you, you are high above me. You are content in your seat in the heavens, looking down upon those who aren't as mighty as yourself; who aren't and never will be a considered a GOD. And I, I am standing in the depths of hell, striving to reach you, striving for you to look at me as an equal._

_But I can't seem to achieve this. So I, I am going to be… Let's be poetic about this… I am going to be your fall from heaven. I am going to be the reason you dirty your wings, causing your pure white wings to blacken in color. _

_I have done this once before, and you have punished me for it. I suffered then, because I fell in love with you, and you didn't feel the same way about me. But I plan to do it once again and I am going to make you fall in love with me and I am not going to fall in love with you._

_I am going to make sure you feel regret and sorrow if you do punish me. Yet if you don't penalize me for taking you off your throne, I am going to make you hurt and suffer and cry. Just like you made me do all those years ago, except this time, I am going to make sure that you feel what I felt ten fold. _

_I think of this as a game, a game that the great King of Games cannot win. Because I intend on being the victor, and boasting about my triumph making him feel inferior. I know I'm going to win; after all I have the upper hand. _

_A simple sorry from him won't help matters. He put me through hell, treated me like I was nothing, and if he thinks that he can just take it all back then he's wrong. Because I poured my heart to him once, and he turned around and walked away. I'll be damned if I ever fall in love with him again, and he can forget my going back to him. _

_His parting words were so cruel that they tore my heart, my mind, and my soul apart. The single line of white that marred the blackness in my life was suddenly colored black again. Because of this I can never forget what he said. _

"_A thief doesn't deserve to love and a Pharaoh is above love."_

**_XXXXXXXX_**

Bakura, sat under a large oak tree, taking huge bites of the raw steak he had Ryou pack him for lunch. Occasionally, he glanced at the group that his hikari hung out with, making sure that his aibou was okay and sneaking glances at the ex-spirit of the Sennen Puzzle.

The ex-spirit of the Sennen Ring, sighed as he remembered memories of Ancient Egypt. Memories that he wished he could live in and memories in which he wished never happened.

It was hard being an anachronism. He belonged to Ancient Egypt, where the harvest depended on the rise of the Nile, and the sun looked down upon the land like a mother would look down upon her child. Where the heat pounded against your body, causing you to sweat unbearably, but most important was the desert. The endless ocean of miniscule grains of sand, the stretched on farther than the eye could see.

The perfect place to hide after stealing a large amount of loot, yet this ocean of sand was dangerous to strangers and even to those that had grown up on it. Many had died from lack of water, from starvation, from the heat and from sand that could drown you. Many had died and not many could survive this trap, yet he had survived. This trap had refused to swallow him, but allowed him to leave unscathed every time he entered. This was where he had first met, _him. _

Besides his love for his native land, Domino's summer was like winter in Egypt. The winter in Domino was colder than he had ever experienced or imagined. And Ryou said it was colder in England! The scorching sun that he had predicted for the season turned out to be a sun usually blocked by clouds, and occasionally when it was really cold outside white flakes, called snow, would fall from the sky.

Other than the weather, Bakura had to attend school. He had never known any other torture-except for that event of course- that he had ever felt such pain and hatred. The teachers gave them loads of work, probably hoping that the stress would weigh them down and cause them to become old and senile much faster, and join the legions of senior citizens around the world.

Thinking about school, Bakura scoffed at the memory of overhearing his teacher, Mr. Amamiya, stating that the future didn't look very good if the teenagers of Domino High School were going to rule the country.

Damn straight, Bakura thought. Everyone would either be dead, because they pissed me off, broke because I stole from them numerous times or injured because I was bored. Nothing fights boredom better than some good old fashioned fighting where there is lots of blood painting the ground.

The thief closed his eyes, and let his mind wander.

**XxXxXxX**

"_I've never been scared of someone before. Maybe a little intimidated, but never scared. But you, you scare me with your beautiful crimson eyes and amazing smile. I'm so scared that I'll love you forever, and you'll only want me for a few moments in your life," the King of Thieves whispered as he stood beside the bed of the sleeping Pharaoh. _

_Yami's lids were closed, concealing the beautiful color of his eyes. A small smile graced his handsome features, a smile that only a lowly peasant was allowed to see, a smile that only a lowly peasant could cause, and that lowly peasant was him._

_Golden bangs framed Yami's angled face, and red tipped black hair spread behind him. The moonlight entered the room in a beam of light, descending upon the ruler of a vast land, and Bakura had to inhale sharply. _

_The image before him was not the image of a mere pharaoh, but an angel, or a God. Something more devastatingly beautiful than the strikingly gorgeous ruler that people saw in the day light; no, only darkness could bring out the true beauty of this soul not the sunlight that everyone shied from. _

_Bakura gently caressed the side of his lover's face, and felt Yami lean into his touch. Slowly Bakura leaned in to lovingly kiss the pharaoh on the forehead before he turned to leave. It only lasted a moment, and the next thing Bakura knew he was already on the balcony. He turned to look backwards, one more glance before he had to leave, only to find his lover standing there, in all his naked glory. _

"_See you tomorrow love?" asked Yami, hope shining in his ruby eyes._

_Bakura had to smile, somehow the pharaoh was able to bring out a side of him he didn't know existed. A side of him that knew how to care for someone, a side of him that didn't want to hurt people for no reason at all, a side of him that wanted to COMMIT to a single person and leave his profession behind. This side of him was a secret, a secret between himself and the pharaoh, just like the secret about their affair, between a peasant and a ruler._

"_Tomorrow," Bakura affirmed before he started his climb over the railing and slowly onto the ever shifting sands._

_Crimson locked with chocolate once his feet landed upon the ground. A promise of tomorrow and what would come. _

**XxXxXxX**

"Feh, stupid Pharaoh," murmured Bakura.

"What about a stupid pharaoh?" replied a smooth and silky voice.

Bakura knew only too well who it belonged to. He looked up, glared at his opponent, and locked eyes with exotic crimson.

"I'll tell you what I think about you. I think that your enlarged head is shoved too far into that ass of yours with all the hero-shipping you receive from those so called friends of yours. I believe that your act of fearlessness is actually a façade, a mask to hide your cowardice and I think that your ego could fill every nook and cranny in this universe," retorted the ex-tomb robber.

"I agree, I do have a nice ass," smirked Yami, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I agree with you too, but I can think of something better to do with that ass of yours that doesn't include just staring at it," this time it was Bakura's time to smirk as Yami's smirk faded.

"Faggot," sneered the ex-pharaoh.

"Proud of it too!" replied the white haired teen. "But just so you know Yami, you are gay and that's okay. Also you can always count on me to say that it's okay; it's in your DNA, and tell you you're gay everyday."

Yami scowled before he turned and walked away. Bakura's smirk only enlarged, but as soon as the ex-spirit of the Sennen Puzzle was out of sight, the smirk turned into a frown.

"If I had it my way, it wouldn't have turned out like this. I never asked for this ending," Bakura mumbled as he gathered his lunch and threw them away in the nearest trash can, before deciding to skip school altogether.

"As cheesy as this sounds, it would've been a happy ending. Though it seems that happy endings aren't too found of me."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and please be kind this is my first story that I have ever posted. and that's the truth!**


	2. Philosophy On Love

**A/N: THANKS TO MY 3 REVIEWERS: **

StormySkys  
Spyder Webb  
Darkest Illusions

SUMMARY: A god has never tasted dirt before, because a god sits in his throne in heaven for all eternity. But when you fall for god, all you want is for the god to see you as an equal. And to do that you have to bring about their fall even if they have to taste dirt for the first time.

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN YGO NOR THE SONG FORGOTTEN BY JIMMY GONZALES.**

**WARNINGS: YAOI (BOYxBOY) DARKSHIPPING (BAKURAxYAMI) NO LIKE THAN LEAVE!**

**_

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 2

_You there, yes you. You with a heart, which beats in your chest, pumping blood throughout your body so that you might live, yes, I am speaking of you. You with a heart that tells you what is right and what is wrong so that you may never be an evildoer, so that you may always choose what is right, and what is moral. Be thankful for that heart. A heart that so many emotions may bloom from, love, hate, rage, be thankful for that. _

_Because I have no heart; I did once, but that was a long time ago. Darkness has surrounded my heart, engulfing it in its shadows. My heart that once beat, lays dormant within my chest. Blood, has somehow found a way to flow throughout my body; so that I may live, so that I may go through this torture. This heart knows neither evil nor good, and this heart cannot feel. I cannot know the wonders of love again, nor can I know what it feels like to truly hate someone. Nor can I ever know what it means to be in so much pain that it swallows your whole being. I can never know these emotions again. I have no heart because I tore it from my chest and gave it away. _

_This black heart of mine is in your hands, for you to hold or to break. This broken black heart has been tossed away by your hands like yesterday's trash. So, now I search through the endless nights, searching for the remains of my shattered heart, searching for some remains of me. While you sit upon your throne, gazing at me mockingly as I blindly search for what was once mine, for what will hopefully complete me again. Yet I know deep within this hollow shell of mine that even if I do find those pieces of me, only you will complete me. _

_Only a god can complete me, but I shall forever remain incomplete because the only god that can complete me looks down upon me. Looks at me like I'm inferior to you, looks at me like I'm dirt. For I am only a lowly peasant, and you are a pharaoh, you control me. Yet, I have yet to fully submit myself to you, my heart I have submitted, my body, but not my soul. No, I still have half of my soul, the other half of it, thankfully, does not belong to you, but to my light, my hikari, Ryou. _

_But I have not forgotten the vow I have made to myself, the day that everything changed. The day that I was locked away in this ring, where I have waited in the darkness for someone to free me. I have vowed to myself that I would dethrone you. And I will, even if I loose my soul in the process. _

_You may say that a thief does not deserve love and a pharaoh is above love, but I say, "Even pharaohs have hearts, and with that heart they are bound. But a thief, a thief has no heart, and is not bound by anything; so that they may be able to steal the hearts of those who have one." _

**XxXxXxX **

Bakura strolled passed a rich looking lady, quietly stealing her wallet. He slowly walked to the next intersection, merging with the throng of people who were waiting to cross the street. A shrill cry made it into his ears, and the sound of someone screaming, "Someone stole my wallet!" in the early afternoon sounded like music to the ex-thief's ears. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt the weight of the Prada wallet in his hands, while he walked the busy sidewalks of Domino.

Spotting a small store, the white haired male entered in hopes that they sold tobacco. Tiny bells rang above his head as he opened the door, but he ignored them as he spotted a pack of cigarettes behind the counter. Quickly pacing towards the counter, he waited impatiently as a store clerk came scurrying to provide some service to the customer.

"I'm so sorry sir," the store clerk stated, pushing his glass spectacles a little further towards his dull grey eyes. Ebony hair was neatly tied back into a ponytail and an amiable smile engraved on his chiseled face. His name tag read, Enjoji.

"Hn. Give me a pack of those cigarettes," replied Bakura taking out the black wallet.

"May I see your id sir?" asked the man.

People these days! They actually have laws on how old you should be when you smoke or drink! And those cameras that watch you like a hawk make it much harder to steal these days, but they haven't caught me yet!

"Look, I need a smoke now," growled the angered teen.

Maybe a nice fortune could help him decide to give me a pack of cigarettes, thought the teen. Bakura felt at the back of his pants pocket, searching for the pocket knife that he had found so handy, but could not find it. A scowl marred his perfect features as he glared at the man behind the counter.

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot sell to under aged persons," apologized the older man, Enjoji.

The ringing of the bells caused Bakura to shift his attention, when he noticed a familiar mass of hair. A blush stained Enjoji's face as he gawked openly at the newcomer, and the scowl that was on the thief's face deepened.

"Pharaoh," he spat as he recognized the new customer.

"Tomb robber," spat the ex-pharaoh equally.

"Its tomb robber-sama to you," replied the ex-king of thieves.

"Y-Yami," Enjoji stammered.

But the duo ignored him as they continued their ceaseless arguing.

"Skipping school pharaoh?" asked the thief.

"There's only an hour left robber," answered the tri colored haired owner.

"Ah, but who would've of thought that the moral pharaoh would do such a thing?" mocked Bakura.

"Shut up!"

"I don't take orders from the likes of you."

"You're a conceited thief!"

"You're an arrogant asshole!"

"Fuck you!"

"I know you'd like that wouldn't you pharaoh?"

"Ra, forgive me," mumbled Yami as he attacked the other.

Bakura replied wringing his hands around the other's neck. Cruel words left their mouths, saliva spewing into the air and onto the other's face. They backed away from each other and then continued to shout at each other.

"Y-Yami-san," mumbled the clerk as he watched the two yell at each other. Curses left the white haired man and equally foul words left the pharaoh.

"Shut up pharaoh, and you, you give me a fucking pack of cigarettes before I send you to the afterlife," shouted Bakura as he stalked off to where they had some alcohol.

He opened the door, grabbed a six-pack of Miller Light, walked over behind the counter, grabbed a pack of cigs and a lighter then left the store, unable to take much of the arrogant spirit.

"Hey Yami, thanks for paying," stated the white haired man. The ringing of the bells echoed behind him declaring that he had exited the building before the other teen could reply.

Ripping the box open, Bakura grabbed a can and started to consume them as he made his way to the park. After finishing the can of liquor he threw it carelessly on the sidewalk, littering. The same thing happened with three other cans of Miller Light before he finally reached his destination.

He spotted a sign that read, "NO ALCOHOL." Nevertheless, he ignored it as he took out his fifth can. He looked around, only spotting a young couple listening to music, and then casually drank his beer. He walked towards the swings on the hill that had a large oak tree behind it. Once again he littered as he made his way there.

Approaching the swings, Bakura placed the remaining beverage by the tree, and then took out a cig and the lighter. He waited until some smoke came before he placed the lighter into his pocket. He then started to swing.

"There was a time when all was perfect, no worries, but now that's blurry. We had something no one had, but it's all gone now, ain't that so sad. He came along, took you away, he opened his arms wide, and there you stayed. You smiled and waved good bye and for the last time I looked in your eyes. Love can fade, can break away, can be forgotten, but not replaced. You might lose hope. You might lose faith. But don't throw it all away cuz you're afraid," came a song from the boom box belonging to the couple that he spotted earlier.

"Now all I ask is for him to care. For him to treat you like I were always there. But please don't love him; come back to me. I'm begging you; I'm on my knees. Please don't forget, all the times we spent, and all the places we saw and went. You were so happy. What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough all along? Love can fade, can break away, can be forgotten, but not replaced. You might lose hope. You might lose faith, but don't throw it all away cuz you're afraid," the song continued.

Bakura came to a stop, and stared towards the Kaiba Corp building. Brown eyes flickered to life, portraying emotion for a split second before resuming its natural impassiveness.

"Feh, I cried all the tears I had in that one night. Sappy love songs won't break me, no; I'm not a weakling that displays emotion so easily."

"Didn't know that the great tomb robber-sama could cry," spoke a voice that was starting to grate on the teen's nerves.

"It was a long time ago pharaoh. I cried over a love that faded and is now forgotten by everyone but me," replied Bakura.

"I thought you didn't believe in love," Yami said, a can of Miller Light in his hand.

"No, at first I didn't, but he changed all that," whispered Bakura as he turned around to face the person he was talking to.

He spotted the can of liquor in the other's hand and his chocolate orbs darkened.

"Dammit, that was the last can," growled Bakura.

"Hey I paid for it didn't I?" questioned Yami.

Bakura's scowl reappeared on his face as he walked menacingly towards the other. He placed his hand around Yami's and brought the container to his lips. He quickly gulped down some of the liquid before wiping his lips with his arm. The ex-thief leaned over, placing his lips above the Game King's ear and whispered, "Just a reminder, you're gay." Then he headed down the hill, leaving a flustered yet infuriated Yami.

"You bastard, I'm not gay!" shouted Yami at the retreating figure who just waved good bye in reply.

Yami stared at the can of beer as he leaned against the large tree.

"At least I don't think I'm gay," he whispered as he blushed, taking a sip of the liquid and listened to the thumping of his heart.

**XxXxX**

"'People complain because roses have thorns, yet I am thankful that thorns have roses.' To quote Alphonse Karr," a man stated as he picked up a red rose, pricking his finger on a thorn. He ignored it, as he continued to speak.

"Love is very much like a rose, beautiful to behold but dangerous to those who may happen to touch it. A thorn is like a heartbreaker and the petals like a heart, so very easy to break," and the speaker closed his hand around the rose's petals, the petals quickly breaking.

"Thorns on a rose may prick your finger causing it to bleed, but the thorn in a relationship, the one who causes the hurt, breaks the other's heart causing it to bleed internally, until someone can heal it. Sometimes though, the only one who is capable of healing the wound is the one who inflicted the pain. No matter who heals the wound though, a scar will forever remain."

"Is he capable of healing the wound he inflicted, even if he thought…" another person, a female to beexact, trailed.

"The wound has already scarred, but the heart is dead. You can't heal the dead."

"No, the heart can never die; it's just in a comatose state right now. He can bring this heart back from the darkness that it faces. He can bring this heart back to life."

"That is only if they don't make the same mistakes again."

"Ah, people usually repeat the same mistake over and over again, but I have a feeling things won't follow the same path as the past."

"What path are you talking about? Paths can only be made by moving forward, and these two are hardly progressing."

"Have patience, these two will make it. Just wait and they'll prove you wrong."

"They don't mix. I told you that a long time ago, and they proved me right."

"That is in the past, but didn't you know? Opposites tend to hate each other, but when they love, they love passionately. Plus even opposites have similarities."

"This is all a game to you isn't it?"

"Of course not, it's entertainment that will keep me entertained for a while."

A sigh escaped the other speaker as he watched the objects of their conversation.

* * *

**Review! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ALLOWED! FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT THINGS THAT DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT, OR CONFUSED YOU! POINT OUT GRAMMER MISTAKES IF YOU SEE ANY! I WILL EVEN ALLOW FLAMES AS LONG AS THE FLAMER MAKES IT WORTH READING! ALL IN ALL PLEASE REVIEW!**

**JANE!**


End file.
